Someone like you
by OhBunnies
Summary: Based on the song by Adele, as requested by a friend. Hope it's as good as you expected!


The dim light of the hallway illuminated him. Harry could clearly see who it was, yet he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello, Harry," Draco said shyly. Harry could just look at him in return, he was speechless. After all this time Draco had finally come to find him. A female voice called him from the bedroom. He was too late, Draco thought.

"So it's true then?" He said quietly, his words a mere whisper.

"What's true?"

"I heard you... you're settled down. That you found a girl and that you're married now... is it true?"

The pained expression on Harry's face spoke louder than a thousand words. The answer was what he had feared, a clear "yes", Draco thought, and he suddenly found himself fighting back tears. What had he expected, really? He should be happy for Harry, his dreams had came true and she probably gave him things Draco never could've given him.

"Why are you so shy?," Harry asked, "Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. Come in for a bit, will you?"

Draco wasn't shy. He was just doing his best to hide his despair.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited," Draco offered him a faint smile, "Can we talk outside for a minute?"

Harry looked suspicious, but he agreed to do so and stepped outside. He looked at Draco seriously now.

"Why are you here, Draco?"

He had tears in his eyes now, but he spoke anyway, as steadily as he could manage.  
>"I'm sorry, i know i... i shouldn't be here but i couldn't stay away, i couldn't fight it anymore"<br>A single tear made it's way down his face, "I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, this isn't over."

Harry smiled sadly at him and stepped closer. He cupped Draco's cheek with his hand and brushed away some of the tears. Draco pushed his hand away and wiped his own tears.

He was dissapointed, upset and maybe even angry that Harry hadn't said something yet.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you," He told him and started to walk away. Coming here had been a very bad idea. It felt like his heart had been ripped apart all over again. He pulled himself together enought to look back and say, "I wish nothing but the best for you, too, Harry."

He still stood at the door in shock, not knowing what to say, as Draco started to walk away.  
>So many memories,<em> their memories<em>, were coming back to him just now.

"Draco, wait!" He called, and he could see the blonde boy turn around and wait for him to catch up. He took Draco's both hands in his and looked straight into his eyes, "You know how the time flies, feels like only yesterday was the time of our lives. Do you remember the day we decided to part ways? You begged me not to forget you, and i never did. And i said-"

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead," Draco finnished for him dully.

"Yeah..," Harry said quietly, but was quick to continue, "But i know better now! Nothing compares to you, Draco, nothing. All the rows we used to have, all the worries, regrets and mistakes are just memories made,_ our memories_. Just because people think our love is wrong doesn't mean it is."

"What does it matter?" Draco cried exasperated, "You're married!"

"Never said i was," Harry replied and showed him his left hand. No ring. No mark left from a ring ever being there, either. It was Draco's turn to be speechless now, and Harry took the opportunity to keep speaking uninterrupted.

"I was waiting for you to come back to me, Draco. I'd hoped i'd be alone when you did, but Hermione's over, hope you don't mind."

Draco looked like he was about to interrupt him, so he put a finger to his lips and smiled at him.

"Wait here for a second, i've got something for you but it's inside. I'll be back soon."

Draco was left alone in the dark night for a few minutes, and when Harry came back, it didn't look like he had brought anything. Draco frowned curiously at him, but Harry just beamed at him and soon his head was out of sight. He was confused, but when he looked down he found Harry down on one knee, holding a tiny opened darkblue velvet box containing a ring in his hand. Draco's eyes widened and he gasped, which made Harry laugh a little bit.

"Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"


End file.
